charms put to good use
by Witch of Treats
Summary: There was one spell that Shindou absolutely loathed, and Tsurugi knew that all too well. It didn't keep him from using it whenever he pleased, though. / Harry Potter AU, one-shot and also really gay of the lemon-y variety.


**alright so, i'm really sorry for not updating 'i wont say that i love you' but life and school has been a real drag lately. ; 7 ; i swear that the third chapter is on the way tho but uh you can**

**have this little thing i wrote that spawned from a conversation i had with a friend!**

**i'ts an inazuma eleven go harry potter au and i may or may not write more things from that au. u7u/) i'm warning you tho, it's just plotless sex that i'm not really sure ffnet would allow...**

* * *

Everyone considered History of Magic to be the worst and most boring lesson in the entire curriculum. That did not change even if their teacher was the famous Kidou Yuuto, once captain of Ravenclaw's quidditch team and a prodigious game strategist. Most people really only attended classes out of respect and admiration for him, otherwise they'd just skip if they could.

Shindou didn't really mind though, but one might argue that he simply enjoyed all the lessons no matter how tedious or absurd they were in actuality. So it wasn't much of a surprise to find him diligently take notes at the same pace as Professor Kidou's speech while most of the other students occupied themselves with other activities. This period was a joint one between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, so Tsurugi was just across the classroom, occasionally managing to send Shindou paper notes.

_Shindou I'm bored._

_Shindou don't just ignore me you dickbag. Is Merlin more interesting than your own boyfriend?_

_You know, you actually remind me of Professor Kidou. No wonder you like his lessons enough to actually pay attention in them._

_Hey Shindou, guess just what I'm gonna do to you after—_

Shindou stopped reading the paper notes after that one and ripped them into shreds. He'd occasionally glance at Tsurugi and the Slytherin always had this extremely shit-eating smirk plastered on his face. Shindou just rolled his eyes every time and went back to his papyrus and books.

Halfway through the lesson, Shindou feels something – like a jolt of electricity – hit his body and he impulsively jumps in his seat. Only Kirino notices though, and Shindou mumbles a 'it's nothing' when the other raises his eyebrow at him.

It is not 'nothing' though. It was most definitely the opposite of 'nothing' and it was currently happening right down there—

Jesus fucking CHRIST, _Tsurugi_!

Shindou feels himself instantaneously heat up and he hides his face from view behind his copy of A History of Magic just in case anyone saw him blushing like goddamn mad. Oh God, this was bad, REALLY bad. Class wasn't ending soon (it sure as hell would feel longer either way with Shindou's new found problem) and Tsurugi really couldn't choose a worse spell to cast at him. Shindou looks up to promptly communicate his flabbergasted anger with the sharpest glare he could send to the other.

The Slytherin just looks away though, still smirking like the cheeky cunt he is and Shindou notices the wand under the table that just as quickly disappears underneath Tsurugi's black robes once more.

The Ravenclaw prefect wants to sink down and become one with the ground. He curses the stupid charm Tsurugi used that could do things like this to his body and for a moment he wonders exactly HOW the other did that but he decides he really didn't give a fuck because _getting a boner in the middle of class was sort of already a very distracting matter at the moment._

He hated Tsurugi, he really really did.

Class went by at an agonizingly slow pace, and suddenly Shindou really couldn't take any more eloquent sounding notes. Not when all he could think of was how he would kill Tsurugi after he was done with him (in the _other_ sense of the phrase). Kirino seems to notice his best friend's issue, purely by chance, and he doesn't get past 'Shindou, I think you've got a little problem down—' before Shindou stomps on his foot really hard and that shuts him up for the rest of the hour.

Shindou was unsurprisingly one of the last ones (or simply the last one) to leave the room because he had a habit of checking the entire blackboard for any things the professor wrote down he might have missed. When he makes sure that 'no you goddamn idiot you've got everything written already get the hell out of the classroom now' he storms out (God bless his long wizard robes, no one ought to notice anything with just a glance) and stops when he sees Tsurugi just standing there by the door with his back against the wall looking as nonchalant as usual.

Shindou walks up to him and he doesn't know if his face is red from fury, embarrassment or sexual frustration (or just all three), but either way he feels like yelling at the other and maybe also hurting him quite a bit. He already has a long and coherently formed rant inside of his mind but all that came out of his mouth was blubbering and incomplete sentences and a string of swear words.

"Tsurugi you huge goddamn sh – I'm going to – fucking hell, GOD, Tsurugi!"

And Tsurugi is just laughing at him and Shindou is this close to punching him but the taller boy leans down to kiss him on the mouth.

Shindou punches Tsurugi anyway, and the latter flinches, pulling away from the kiss.

"I still hate you." Shindou growls out and then he grabs Tsurugi's wrist and drags him off through the stretching corridors of the castle, eventually ending up at his desired destination – the prefect's bathroom – and he's really glad that lessons are over for today.

Neither of them knows who was the first one to initiate things, but Tsurugi is on the cold floor with Shindou on his lap and their lips are locked in a frenzied kiss. It's all teeth bumping, biting down on lips and tongues battling for dominance, just the way both of them liked it. Their black robes have long since been discarded and they're soon enough ridden of their sweater vests. Shindou is halfway done unbuttoning Tsurugi's shirt when the other is done and already leaving bite marks on his neck and shoulder, making the task increasingly harder to focus on so eventually he decides to leave it be and instead busies himself with other matters.

They maneuver around a bit so that Tsurugi's able to rid Shindou of his pants and boxers and the shit-eating smirk Shindou hates and loves so much is back on his face.

"Whoa, that happy to see me? The Erecto spell sure lives up to its name."

Shindou blushes all the way down to his stomach and he digs his nails into Tsurugi's arms, a sign for him to shut the fuck up and cut the crap.

Tsurugi doesn't do either; he simply runs his hands across Shindou's thighs, not getting any closer to the part of him that desperately needed attention by now. Tsurugi snorts. "Man, you're already dripping wet for me." And Shindou just looks away because it was true and therefore all the more embarrassing. "If you want it so bad…" Tsurugi leans in closer to whisper in Shindou's ear, "Come and get it, prefect boy."

Tsurugi leans away again and rests his back against the stone wall, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees and he crosses his arms and looks at Shindou in a way suitable for leisurely tea parties and _not _right before getting laid. Shindou gapes at the other, not exactly sure if he really expected him to do all the work when he was – _augh._

"You're really seeking an early death, aren't you." Shindou frowns but he isn't about to roll over and beg or anything, so he decides to go with it. Stupid lazyass Tsurugi. He, for lack of any better methods, inserts three of his fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them, sucking and liberally coating them in saliva. It was better than not using any means of lubrication (and Shindou sure as hell did not want to go all the way to the bath for the water).

Shindou trails the now sufficiently lubricated fingers behind his back, downwards and slides them in one by one, getting accustomed to the uncomfortable feeling first before going any deeper. He lets out a shaky breath when he begins moving the digits again, slowly scissoring their way further in and he looks up to observe Tsurugi, who was enjoying himself way too much. Just as quickly, Shindou averts his eyes and he really wants to wipe that cocky smirk away from his face and make him _squirm. _Then he gets the perfect idea and he's the one smirking as he lowers his head and before Tsurugi can say anything, the brunette has his mouth around the Slytherin's cock. An embarrassingly loud moan escapes him and he curses, and Shindou takes a moment to enjoy it.

Shindou runs his tongue across Tsurugi's length, synchronizing his ministrations with the fingers still moving inside of him, and he registers all the sounds he was making and how he was gripping Shindou's chocolate curls, tightening the hold and swearing every time the Ravenclaw prefect's actions sent especially intense waves of pleasure through his body. And soon enough Shindou can feel that Tsurugi is about to come, but he wasn't about to give it to him so easily. Might as well take advantage of the fact that Tsurugi planned on having him do everything. Shindou suddenly pulls away, giving Tsurugi's dick one last teasing lick and he doesn't even hide his amusement when the Slytherin chaser glares and snarls at him. It's high time he got this party rocking, anyway, so he lets his fingers out and pulls Tsurugi in for a kiss before reaching back with his hand, getting hold of Tsurugi's erection and positioning it correctly so that he could press the head against his entrance. Shindou then slowly slides down, hissing between his teeth when he feels the shaft stretch him out and it hurts more than a mere few fingers, but he lets the pleasure behind the pain build up as he bounces up and down, gradually increasing the pace. On the other hand, Shindou's own arousal was becoming extremely unbearable but when he reaches his hands out to prove himself _some _relief at least Tsurugi takes hold of them, pulling Shindou closer. "Who said anything about touching yourself?"

And before he knows it, Tsurugi grabs his green and silver tie from the floor and ties both of Shindou's wrists together behind his back with it, and Shindou really feels like hurting Tsurugi really bad for what seems like the umpteenth time in the past few hours (or the entire time they knew each other).

So just to get back at him, Shindou ceases his rhythmic bouncing and lifts himself up. This ought to catch Tsurugi off guard. Then he just as abruptly comes crashing down and it may hurt but the loud and startled yelp (accompanied with a "Goddammit, Shindou!") he got out of the other is so worth it.

They've been going at it for a while now, and they're both out of breath, panting and groaning. Shindou feels dangerously close to climaxing, his movements becoming more erratic and at this point Tsurugi doesn't even bother keeping his hands to himself like he planned; he's holding on to Shindou's hips and thrusting in as deeply as he can go. Soon enough, Shindou throws his head back and lets out a long, strangled moan as his vision turns completely white for a few heartbeats. Right after he releases, Tsurugi finishes himself inside of the Ravenclaw with one more thrust and Shindou is way too exhausted to actually complain about the liquid oozing out of him at the moment (even if he hated the feeling, oh God).

The two teens are trying to catch their breath, their racing hearts slowly beginning to calm down and return to their regular, steady beat. Shindou collapses on top of Tsurugi after he pulls out and he can already tell that he'll be sore all over for at least a week. And even if he will care when it happens, he really didn't give half a shit right now. Tsurugi is the first one to break the silence with a breathy laugh. "Hey, it's the prefect's bathroom. We might as well put it to a good use and clean up—"

Shindou hushes him immediately, bringing a finger to Tsurugi's mouth. "S…shut up and stay still for five goddamn minutes."

Five minutes pass, and they're both already asleep by then.

…Until they're woken up by a disheveled Alpha and Fey crashing into the bathroom.

* * *

**i'm gonna go and like**

**sink into and become one with the ground now and stuff this was really embarrassing to write?**


End file.
